


Join the Dance?

by SummerOtaku



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, LJ Community Comic Drabbles, Mind Control, Multi, Museum Heist - Freeform, MuseumHeist, SpittingTraughtFire, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOtaku/pseuds/SummerOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mad Hatter goes after Artemis AGAIN, this time Wally and Dick are caught before she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join the Dance?

Artemis couldn't help wondering if this is what she would look like if she ever picked up a weapon other than a bow. Robin had certainly been trained to competency in most basic weapons like she had, the way he held the sword was correct, strong, sure, and filled with grace and yet the boy wonder didn't look himself holding the comparatively large weapon. No, that was an understatement. Robin wielding such a deadly blade as a weapon looked entirely wrong.

The Mad Hatter cackled as he moved to where Robin held Kid Flash subdued with the edge of his new weapon pressed to the side of yellow cowl neck. The mind control device that matched Robin's was stuck to the back of Kid Flash's head and Artemis felt the pit forming in her stomach harden and nearly drain her of hope.

The villain turned back to Artemis, sniffled at the taut bow, and a moment later had Kid Flash standing protectively in front of himself. 

"My Knave of Hearts will take your darts you dare send my way..."

Damn. 

"...and my Knight of Hearts of will do his parts to take your bow away." Robin easily raised the given sword in some sort of salute and began to advance on her.

Okay. Keep cool. Stay traught. 

"Pretty Alice, I'd give yourself up while you have the chance. Will you won't you, will you won't you, won't you join the dance?"

"I won't." She took a breath, trying to come up with options. The device was too small and too risky to shoot when her 

"Will you won't you, will you won't you, won't you join the dance?" The Mad Hatter sang again as Robin lunged forward and she jumped back in a flip. Advance, retreat, think, think, think as he sung the same annoying verse over and over again.

Finally she made her move, hoping she was right, The trap was sprung and Robin's lured sword plunged toward Wally's chest as she flipped away, Kid Flash was thankfully fast enough, smart enough to dodge, and that gave her the tiny opening to stab the loose arrow in her hand into the bastards suspicious buckle on his comically large hat.

Sparks proved her hunch right and Kid Flash got the Mad Hatter in a head lock before punching him to unconsciousness and binding him. Robin, dropped the sword and helpped her up from where she had been panting.

"Hey, good job. Guess hatter has a bit of an obsession with you, this is what? The third time?"

Artemis sighed as she accepted the hand up.

"Yeah, when's he going to get that dancing just isn't my thing?"

"Oh, I don't know," Robin grinned as he slung an arm around her and looked in the speedsters direction. "Maybe you just need the right partners."


End file.
